Chronicles of Ian and Merida- Companions to the Ice King
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: Rated T for mentions of insanity later on. A pair of wizards, sister and brother, are shoved out of Wizard City. With no place to go, they head to the one person they believe will accept them.. The Ice King. Not the brightest idea, yeah, but they're desperate. I wonder how adding Marcy- and maybe someone from Simon's past- into this mix will go? Maybe you'll find out... Odd updates


The Chronicles of Ian and Merida Wizard Companions to the Ice King

How We Found Out Not Every Villain is Evil.

First Scene: How We Met Simon

We trudged together, hand in hand. When someone looked, they would see brown haired male teenager and a red-haired preteen female, hand in hand walking heavily towards the only refuge that would take us in (we hoped). One never knew with the Ice King. But we were very desperate.

The catch to our appearances- there always was one in Ooo- was that I had brown cat ears sticking out of my head along with a bushy tail (I'll explain why a little later); Merida's mutation, even for a Wizard, was much less obvious than mine. She almost looked human, like that hero What'sHisName we had heard about in Wizard City, from Elizabeth. Even so, I knew my baby sister was the best in her class at Fire Magic. Which was why I thought that going here was one of my worse ideas. No, scratch worse, make that utterly idiotic to bring her along.  
But Merry insisted. Merry always gets her way. Especially with me.

My sister is much shorter than me, pale skinned, with a riot of blood red hair and curious brown eyes that tend to change to cherry red when she's mad. Merida is good at Fire Magic, and I'm good at Ice Magic.

Almost scary good.

Most of our classmates had dubbed us "Opposite Sibs". Globbing silly if you ask me. But they were always more than a little freaked out by how good I was with ice. Especially since I came from a family of fire users who had once been blessed by Fire Elementals. It always seemed wrong to me that, out of all our family, I was the only one who couldn't stand being near a fire for more than five minutes. If I did, I usually got burned. Or ended up with a fever, which Merry usually nursed me through since nobody else would touch me. I was a veritable pariah in what was supposed to be my family.  
Shaking my head, I went back to watching the road in front of me. I didn't want anything to ambush us. And who knew, in this new kingdom we were headed to? I had heard horror stories of snow golems, hideously deformed; beasts of ice that were controlled (sort of) by a maniac; and penguins... Birds with souls so corrupted that demons considered them a delicacy.

Merry shivered against the cold, I thought, so I put my jacket around her. After all, it was my fault we were in this mess in the first place. If I hadn't... Shaking my head, I shoved it out of my mind for now.

"Not cold, Ian. Worried. It isn't cold like it's supposed to be, around here..."

Merida was right, I realized. Looking around, I could barely recognize the Ice Kingdom I had heard of in song and story most of my life from Elizabeth, my main... Well, I guess you could call her that old word- "Nanny". I didn't really know what it meant, then...

I'm wandering, globbit.

Back to the Ice Kingdom. It was half melted, with very little snow and forlorn looking penguins wandering around. Blinking in shock, I entered without fear, even as some of the Penguins shied away from me, wenking in a panic.

This was all that was left of the once proud Ice Kingdom?

Well, it wasn't really ever proud... What Kingdom could be, with a maniac ruler? But it was the only way that I ever thought I would start to understand my powers. Ice Wizards were incredibly rare in Ooo, you know. As far as I knew, Ice King and myself were the only ones with real Ice powers in the whole of Ooo. I had never met anyone else like me... I had been without another Ice Wizard to teach me properly for eighteen years.

I brushed my hand against a half-melted spar of ice unhappily. To my surprise, it regenerated instantly when I touched it. The penguins were squawking in surprise and excitement now, huddled around the ice spar I had re-made. I smiled. Maybe I could help this land after all.

* * *

**Hi! To those of you who don't know me, I'm JuneGilbertVivianRaeven... If you couldn't tell by the author of this fic. Call me June, though, makes less of a mess and is alot easier to type fast... -facepalm- Sorry. I'm a bit sleepy. Which is why I'll leave you with the idea of another Ooo Ice Wizard bouncing around in your heads. I mean, we've never seen another wizard who primarily uses ice... At least, I haven't. Correct me if I screwed up. Anyways, some Wizards have to use Elemental magic, and-**

**I'm babbling. **

**I'll shut up and let you review this fic. Please do so! :-) My first fic in this fandom! **

**Love, hugs, and candy sidewalk to everyone who reviews  
**

**-June**


End file.
